


Roaming in the moonlight

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Roaming in the moonlight

尹净汉又梦游了。  
他完全清醒的时候发现自己站在路中间，好在是深夜又不是闹市区。红绿灯都一闪一闪地停止了工作，只有野猫从垃圾桶里跳出去的声音打破了寂静。  
白天形象一向八面玲珑的尹净汉迷茫地眨了眨眼，他确认自己已经醒了，毕竟只穿着棉质睡衣站在室外，没醒也给冻醒了，十一月的冷风吹的他忍不住把自己缩成一团。  
他只是不知道现在自己在哪儿。天边挂着一轮圆月，但头顶的路灯还是盖过了月光，把他围在小小的牢笼里。  
他想起今天去工作室找李知勋的时候，自己的小个子老板面前放着一大堆稿纸，铅笔架在撅起的嘴唇上，从他手里接过炸鸡和冰可乐，看着他不佳的精神状态突然说：“人在月光里容易梦游。”  
可能是真的吧。尹净汉叹了口气，扒拉了一把自己的因为太久没剪过长的刘海，没忍住打了个颤，脚上也没穿袜子，梦游的时候身体倒还记得穿拖鞋，现在脚都冻红了。身上没带手机也没带钱包，他正想着自己要不先去更宽一点的街道上辨认一下自己到底在什么地方再考虑怎么回去，尹净汉原地张望了一下哪个方向能通往大路，转过头来却被面前驻足停下还带着鸭舌帽的路人吓得心里一惊。  
“那个，请问这位先生碰到什么麻烦了吗？”看起来很友好的路人先生小心翼翼地向尹净汉提问，“呃……能告诉我现在这是在哪条路上吗？”尹净汉打量了一下这位陌生人，看起来是熟面孔，但他一时想不起是谁。然而就算是大明星制作人李知勋的全能经纪人尹净汉此时也不能从自己刚脱离梦游的大脑里挖掘出有效信息。  
“啊原来是迷路了吗。”陌生人热心地带他走到大路上给他指了路牌，居然是离家很远的地方。尹净汉跟在陌生人身后犹豫了一会儿，最终还是鼓起勇气开口，“那个，请问可以借我一点钱吗？实在是很抱歉我出门太急身上什么都没带。”他盯着陌生人看，虽然鸭舌帽遮住了大部分光线，但能看出来陌生人有一双漂亮的眼睛。“我叫尹净汉，是李知勋制作人的经纪人。虽然我不太记得你叫什么名字，但你应该也是艺人吧？如果不放心的话明天来李知勋工作室找我就好了。”  
“崔胜澈。”崔胜澈伸出手来，把钱也一并递了过来。“那要陪你等车吗？半夜了车不太好打。”  
所以现在的情况是，尹净汉站在路边，身上套着崔胜澈的背心棉服，手里还拿着一瓶热牛奶——是崔胜澈刚从二十四小时便利店里买的，崔胜澈本人还叉着手站在路边跟他一起等车。“不如你先回去？这么晚了耽误你睡觉不好。”尹净汉觉得这样打扰人家不太好意思，“我给你留个联系方式吧，方便联系。”  
“没事。”崔胜澈摆摆手，把帽子摘下梳了梳头发，语气轻飘飘的。“我反正也睡不着。”  
原来也是睡眠障碍的病友啊。尹净汉突然心生怜悯，一时间产生要在这深夜路边组建睡眠障碍互助小组的冲动。  
“其实我是梦游出来的。”尹净汉拿过崔胜澈的手机输入号码的时候这么说，看着对方露出了惊讶的神情，“梦游吗？从那么远的地方吗？”他接回手机的时候捏了捏尹净汉的手表示安慰。  
很快有出租车在路边停了下来，尹净汉和司机说了地址后就上车了。他在车里把车窗摇下来对崔胜澈说，“明天记得来找我。”过了几秒像是担心崔胜澈是个欠债不讨的老好人又补了一句，“一定要来，我不喜欢欠人钱的。”

第二天尹净汉打着哈欠去工作室的时候李知勋正躺在沙发上睡得香，工作室没有窗户，灯一关就是完全的黑暗。尹净汉蹑手蹑脚地输入密码打开门，打着手机的手电筒把空调风力调小，又把加湿器打开，李知勋才在电器开关的声音中慢悠悠地醒来。  
“早上好净汉哥。”李知勋揉揉眼睛，因为暖气太足脸睡得红红的，他拍了两下脸试图让自己清醒一点。虽然是尹净汉老板但还是老老实实管尹净汉叫哥，尹净汉应了一声，看他醒了就把灯打开，拿着咖啡也在沙发上坐下。  
“歌写的怎么样了？给那个组合的。”“差不多了吧。”李知勋咬着吸管说话含糊不清，“但好像说组合的rapper近期状态不太好，具体还得再讨论。”“莫非那位rapper是叫崔胜澈吗？”尹净汉突然把这两件事联系在了一起，李知勋翻了下对歌曲的要求备注，“嗯。怎么了？哥认识吗？”  
“也不算。”尹净汉把路上买的蛋糕打开，虽然李知勋不吃还是分了他一个勺子，“昨天梦游的时候发现自己跑到好远的地方去了，凑巧碰到了他，借了钱打车回来的。”李知勋挑挑眉，把勺子咬在嘴里露出意味深长的表情。“我本来想叫他今天来你这儿直接让你帮我还钱来着。”尹净汉开玩笑说，“这样可能会让人以为我被你包养了吧。”“啊哥还不是靠我发工资”

因为没有见到崔胜澈，尹净汉在李知勋那里问了崔胜澈的联系方式想着要把借的钱还给他，却因为忙了一天的工作连手机都没碰过几次。他回家看到搭在椅子上的衣服才想起来，那件短暂给予了他温暖的棉服，尹净汉鬼使神差地凑上去闻了闻，什么气味也没有，硬要说的话也只是尹净汉常用洗衣液的气味而已。  
但是那一天好像，好像有一点什么。尹净汉把衣服拿起来盖在脸上深呼吸，仿佛这样可以闻到隐藏在布料下崔胜澈带来的气味。那天回家以后是最近一段时间睡得最好的一天，没有再做梦也没有再惊醒，甚至第二天这么忙碌也还是安稳地睡到了天亮，按照往常的经历来说简直是超A级睡眠。  
他回到床上，想着明天一定要联系崔胜澈，他不来自己还不去吗。

缘分总是来得很快，毕竟成年人梦游也不是个一两次良好睡眠就能治好的毛病。尹净汉再醒来的时候又是在马路上，他叹了口气，摸了摸自己身上，睡前把手机塞睡衣口袋里果然是正确的选择。他正要打开地图看看自己到底在哪儿，旁边就传来一句人声，“醒了？”  
尹净汉愣了一下，转过头一看，居然是崔胜澈。他看着套头卫衣运动裤的人没忍住笑了起来，“你又失眠了？”崔胜澈也笑起来，“你也又梦游啊？”  
因为时间太晚，这旁边又实在不好打车，上次能打到车崔胜澈说是尹净汉运气太好，于是提议要不去他家里借宿一晚，第二天早上崔胜澈开车送回去。  
两个人去二十四小时便利店里买了点洗漱用品，本来崔胜澈还打算买点酒但被尹净汉严令禁止。“睡眠障碍是不能喝酒的呀崔胜澈先生，你的医生没有告诉过你吗？”尹净汉把购物车里的红酒换成牛奶，“不好睡的话还是喝点热牛奶吧。”他靠近崔胜澈耳边说，“告诉你一个小秘密，我真的很会煮牛奶哦。”

“你从来没去看过吗？”尹净汉在听说崔胜澈失眠很久但从来没看过医生之后露出疑惑的神情，“你就自己喝点酒？睡不着出门逛逛或者运动？”崔胜澈点点头，本来装威士忌或者红酒的杯子现在装着热牛奶，随着晃动在杯壁上留下白色的雾状痕迹。“不是有一种说法，有些病是看出来的，而不是本来就有的。”崔胜澈耸耸肩，“比如失眠。”  
考虑到地暖和空调的原因，尹净汉没有睡在沙发或者客房，而是在崔胜澈的房间打了地铺。他现在上半身靠在崔胜澈的床边，崔胜澈的腿就在他面前不过一掌处。他伸出手来搭在崔胜澈的小腿上，吓得当事人差点从床上弹起来，但又被尹净汉按住不得动弹。  
尹净汉一手按着腿，另一只手若有若无地沿着肌肉划上去，“那你说爱，是做出来的呢，还是本来就有？”  
曾经李知勋希望尹净汉作为他旗下的第一位艺人出道，但因为这位哥不喜欢太累的工作——虽然现在也没有好到哪里去——最后还是当了自己的经纪人。但成为艺人的先决条件绝对是有的，优越的嗓音，漂亮的脸蛋，一抬眼的风情，还有对人心的把控。  
现在尹净汉把平常作为经纪人的时候藏起来的东西都用来对付崔胜澈，崔胜澈还来不及思考他话语里的含义先被表面意思惹得红了脸。要不是身后就是墙壁他可能要一路倒退到阳台上去，一双大眼睛此时不知道该往哪里看，肌肉绷紧仿佛被捕猎者掌控却还试图逃跑的兔子。  
尹净汉被逗笑了，松了力拍拍崔胜澈的腿，“开玩笑的。爱当然是两种都有啊，日久生情和一见钟情。虽然这个例子很奇怪，但疾病也是。尤其是这种精神情绪相关的问题，有长期的环境影响也有在想到之前就已经产生。”他掀起被子躺下去，老老实实地把手放在胸口，“还是去看看医生吧，我可以给你推荐我的心理医生。”他打了个哈欠，“没有失眠但是梦游的尹净汉要先睡觉了，麻烦没有梦游但是失眠的崔胜澈注意一下他的安全状况哦。”  
熄灯之后过了好一会儿，尽管尹净汉已经迷迷糊糊地在梦境和现实的边界游走，但还是能听到崔胜澈偶尔翻动的声音。他在想要不要出声提醒的时候崔胜澈突然叫他了。  
“净汉？”  
“嗯？”  
这时从床上垂下一只手，崔胜澈的脸从床边探出来，“你可不可以……握着我的手睡觉？”尹净汉闭着眼睛伸出手抓住崔胜澈，崔胜澈的手很大，很厚，又因为暖气很热。让尹净汉想起小时候抱的晒过太阳的玩偶，于是他下意识地手指蹭了两下，感受到崔胜澈一瞬间的僵硬突然又开始后悔自己的行为。  
对刚认识的人来说可能还是太过了吧，尹净汉还在思考该怎么解释这个情况的时候崔胜澈又开口了。  
“你相信一见钟情吗？”  
“相信啊。”  
“……你不问问我吗？”  
“那你呢？”  
“我也是。”

END


End file.
